Mission
by Filatipphia
Summary: "Sebelumnya, Matsuri... Apa kau yakin bisa menyelesaikan misi ini? Kau yakin bersedia mengorbankan hidupmu?"


"Sebelumnya, Matsuri... Apa kau yakin bisa menyelesaikan misi ini? Kau yakin bersedia mengorbankan hidupmu?"

* * *

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto ǀ Gaara & Matsuri ǀ I take no material profits from writing this fanfiction.**

* * *

Gaara tengah mempelajari salah satu laporan ketika suara ketukan di pintu membuyarkan segala konsentrasinya.

Ia menghela napasnya perlahan sebelum berujar "Masuk," dengan suaranya yang datar.

Beberapa saat kemudian bunyi _cklek_ beserta deritan pelan memasuki gendang telinganya. Tapi toh, lelaki berambut marun itu masih setia menenggelamkan dirinya pada laporan di hadapannya, tanpa sedikitpun niat untuk melirik akan siapa yang datang.

" _Ano... Sumimasen_ , Kazekage- _sama_."

Ah, ternyata itu dia. Gaara mendongak untuk yang didapatinya adalah ekspresi gugup dari gadis itu.

"Katanya saya akan mendapatkan misi hari ini?"

Sejenak, pria bermata _jade_ itu mengamati penampilannya dari atas sampai bawah. Gadis bersurai coklat itu mengenakan pakaian misinya yang biasa. -Tapi tetap saja terlihat manis, sial.

Lelaki itu lantas menutup berkas yang tadi dibacanya.

"Ya," ia pun segera mengambil sebuah gulungan dari salah satu laci di meja kerjanya. Lalu menaruhnya ke atas begitu saja.

Kedua tangannya bertopang dagu, menatap mantan muridnya itu dengan pandangan serius, "Kau akan menjalani sebuah misi solo."

Matsuri diam, mencoba menyimak baik-baik apa yang akan dikatakan oleh pemuda yang merupakan seorang pemimpin di desanya tersebut.

"Misi ini cukup sulit untuk dijalani," Gaara menjeda ucapannya sejenak, "Sebelumnya, Matsuri... Apa kau yakin bisa menyelesaikan misi ini? Kau yakin bersedia mengorbankan hidupmu?"

Perempuan itu terkesiap. Mengorbankan hidup? Seberapa sulit misi ini, sebenarnya? Apakah ini misi tingkat S?

Kenapa pula ia yang harus dipilih? Memangnya tak ada ninja yang lebih mumpuni darinya, apa?

Pemuda itu dapat menangkap raut terkejut dari gadis itu. Tapi ia tetap memperlihatkan wajah _stoic_ nya, menantikan dengan sabar apa yang akan keluar dari bibir Matsuri.

 _Kunoichi_ bermata hitam itu berpikir sejenak. Jawaban apa yang harus diberikannya? Sejujurnya, ia pun bingung.

Ia menghela napasnya dalam-dalam. Kewajiban tetap kewajiban, pikirnya.

Jika seseorang diberikan misi, maka itu berarti kau yang dipercaya untuk melakukannya, kan?

"Saya yakin dan saya bersedia. Setiap _shinobi,_ memang sudah seharusnya bersiap diri untuk mengorbankan hidup. Karena kita bisa mati kapan saja, bahkan pada misi yang dianggap mudah sekalipun," ujarnya sambil tersenyum teguh.

Lelaki dengan kantung hitam di bawah matanya itu hanya mengangguk sekilas tanpa banyak komentar, "Baiklah." _Sudah ia duga jawabannya akan seperti itu._

Gaara kemudian mengambil gulungan yang tadi diabaikannya, lalu menyerahkannya kepada gadis di hadapannya.

Matsuri menerimanya dengan perasaan berdebar. Sebuah misi solo yang bisa saja mengorbankan hidupnya, yang harus dijalaninya sendiri, tanpa ada rekan setimnya, tanpa ada orang lain. Oh, ia merasa bodoh sekarang.

Mendadak, rasa takut menyergap hatinya.

"Kau bisa membukanya," ujar Kazekage itu kemudian.

Gadis itu merasa amat gugup. Misi apa yang akan diembannya kali ini? Ia lalu mulai menghitung dalam hati untuk melihat apa isinya sembari memejamkan mata.

Ia menghirup napasnya sebanyak mungkin,

 _Satu._

Menahannya sejenak,

 _Dua._

Kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan,

 _Tiga._

Ia pun membuka mata.

" _N-na-nani?!"_ Matsuri memekik keras sambil menutup mulutnya. Dipandanginya tulisan dalam gulungan itu dengan kedua mata yang membola. Ia terkejut, tentu saja.

Apa ini? Apakah ini merupakan sebuah lelucon dari mantan s _ensei_ -nya itu?

Tapi ini tidak lucu sama sekali!

Lagipula, sekarang bukan sedang _april mop_ , kan?

"Bagaimana? Masih mau menjalani misi ini?"

Matsuri mendongak, menatap ke arah Gaara yang masih bertampang datar. Ia pandangi pemuda itu dalam-dalam, berusaha meminta penjelasan. Namun nihil, hanya ada keseriusan di dalam netranya.

"Gaara-sama..." Matsuri membeo, air mata perlahan membasahi wajahnya.

Ia terisak keras. Sungguh, ini benar-benar mengagetkannya. Pemuda itu tidak sedang mempermainkannya, kan?

Gaara bangkit dari singgasana kebesarannya, untuk kemudian melangkah mendekati gadis yang nampak terguncang itu. Kasihan juga melihatnya menangis sangat deras. Karena jujur saja, itu sedikit mencubit ulu hatinya.

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menenangkan, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menepuk pucuk kepala Matsuri pelan-pelan.

Segera saja, Matsuri menerjang si lelaki. Ia mendekap erat tubuh itu. Membuat sang pemuda hampir terjungkal ke belakang. Untung saja, refleks pria mantan _jinchuriki_ itu bagus, jadi mereka berdua tidak perlu jatuh ke bawah.

Di dalam pelukannya adalah sosok yang selalu ia idam-idamkan. Ini tak mungkin, kan?

Ia tenggelamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam ke dada bidang milik Gaara. Meremat bajunya keras-keras, dibasahinya oleh air mata. Masa bodoh dengan rasa malu.

Ia bingung. Nyatakah ini?

Ia terkejut. Benarkah ini?

Ia sedih. Tapi ia juga bahagia. Atau lebih tepatnya, ia terharu, mungkin?

Demi Tuhan, jika memang seperti ini misinya, ia bahkan rela mengorbankan seratus juta kehidupannya yang lain, jika ia punya!

Gaara terdiam sejenak. Memejamkan matanya sesaat, lantas salah satu sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas dalam sekejap. Sebelum kemudian ia memutuskan untuk balas merengkuh gadis itu.

Dan kertas gulungannya? Terabai jauh di lantai.

 _Menikahlah denganku_.

Kira-kira, begitu lah isinya.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

A/N: akutu gemash sama pair ini, lucukkk unyu mbak Matsu macem dapet dosbing muda gantenq tao gaaaa. Uhh Masashi-sensei kenapa mereka tydac dikanenkan sadja sih:( kan kasyan yang laen dah pada merit eh Gaara masih jomblo ae((':


End file.
